


Marrow The Teacher

by Smokeycut



Category: X-Men
Genre: AU, Im gonna be using a hodgepodge of the X-Men timeline, Occasional squicky bone stuff because Marrow
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-23
Updated: 2017-08-23
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smokeycut/pseuds/Smokeycut
Summary: Kitty Pryde offered Sarah a job, and who was she to refuse the pretty brunette? A collection of ficlets involving Marrow teaching the Special Class and figuring out how to be a teacher and mentor.





	Marrow The Teacher

Sarah watched silently as the students filtered out of the classroom, talking to their friends or checking their schedules to see what their next class was. She caught a growl in her throat and pushed it down, knowing that it tended to unnerve people. She thought that _this_ unnerved _her_. She wasn't used to this. Hell, if anyone had told her a few years ago that she'd one day be sitting at a desk and teaching teenagers, she'd have gutted them on the spot for saying something so stupid. Yet here she was. Miss Rushman, Special Class teacher. 

Kitty had told her that they needed a new teacher for the class, and that she thought it would be a good fit for her. She didn't need to have the same education the other faculty had. She just needed to help the students learn how to live with their physical mutations. The first class had gone fine, somehow. The kids weren't as annoying as she expected. In an odd way, they reminded her of the morlocks. Some green scaly kid kept asking questions, which was annoying at first, but she answered them as best as she could. She hated to admit it, but it was... _nice?_ , in a way. Still strange though. But there was one straggler, after all the others had left. 

"Uh, Miss Rushman?" The girl asked, hoping to get her undivided attention. She had shiny skin, like the glittering rocks rich humans wore on their fingers sometimes. A few of them used to end up in the sewers, and she'd give them to healer. He liked them. He'd probably have liked this kid. 

"What do you want?" Marrow asked, coming across a bit ruder than she meant to. She didn't know how to feel about any of these kids yet. Except for the green scaly boy, that is. 

"I was just making sure there wasn't any homework. Not a lot of teachers give any on the first day, but you didn't mention it at all."

Sarah looked at the girl, confusion etched across her face. "What the fuck's homework?" She asked.

The girl looked back at her for a good ten seconds before responding. "Holy shit, you're serious. Oh, shit, uh... don't take that the wrong way."

Sarah growled in frustration and glared at the diamond girl. A bone poked it's way out of her shoulder, causing the girl's eyes to widen. She had heard about Marrow in passing, and she had seen the bones that were poking out of the new teacher already, but seeing bones tear their way out of a woman's body was never something you could expect. She took a step back, but didn't leave. Sarah sighed and turned away, considering the fact that she might not make it one day before being fired for intimidating students.

"Morlocks didn't deal with this shit, y'know?" She explained, making an effort to speak more gently. "Never went to school, never did half the shit you little punks do. They said I could teach this, so I'm tryin'. Tryin' to be normal."

"Sorry," the girl apologized. "Homework is like... well, schoolwork we do in our free time. Outside of class. Mr Drake has us do sheets of math work and stuff like that. Students don't like it though."

"Fuck that. Go beat each other up in your free time, it's more fun."

The girl cracked a smile, knowing that her teacher was dead serious. She wondered if Miss Rushman knew how many students snuck into the danger room to mess around and fight. 

"Alright, well, cool. I'm Roxy, by the way," she said before turning and walking out of the room. Sarah sighed and slumped over her desk, waiting for the next group of students to filter in. Until then, she plucked the small bone out of her shoulder and began carving a small Callisto into the wooden desk.


End file.
